Talk:Ggio Vega
Zanpakutou Name Should Ggio's Zanpakutou's name be spelled "Tigre Estoc" as opposed to "Estoque", because I've searched "Estoque" on Wikipedia and I get redirected to the "Estoc" page, which is indeed about a rapier-like sword. Also, the Japanese name is "Tigresutouku", which would be pronounced "Tigre Estoc". LapisScarab 18:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know, all the Arrancar's Zanpakuto have Spanish names, and "Estoc" isn't a Spanish word, but "Estoque" is. So I think the option "Tigre Estoque" is the correct one, and the second "transformation" should be "Tigre Estoque El Sable" too. --Lord Ulquiorra 22:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, fair enough for me. Thanks! LapisScarab 18:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) You know, the pronunciation Tiguresutouku makes me think that the intended spelling is Tigrestoque, not Tigre Estoque, since that last one should logically be Tiguru Esutouku. (The same applies for Findor Carias, the only other Arrancar with a similar Zanpakutou name structure) PS: If this discussion has been officially closed (despite the lack of the "closed" tag), then my sincerest apologies. MarqFJA 16:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Expert or Master Swordsman? Isn't he a Master Swordsman rahter than Expert? I wonder, because an Expert shouldn't be able to overwhelm a Master like Soifon that easily with his fast attacks. Nadare 17:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You forget she was holding back the entire fight to see what an arrancar was capable of at that point. Salubri 17:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, but afterwords Soifon was extreamly tierd after the fight. If she was holding back, im wondering if she would have been so tierd. Just wondering Slim? I noticed this on both Ggio's page, as well as Findor's. It states that they are "slim" male arrancar. What exactly does slim mean? As in not muscular or what, I am a little confused.--Kylecharmed 23:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Small in girth or thickness in proportion to height or length; slender. Thats the definition of slim so it applies to both of them.Heruga59 00:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Vega? Did Kubo himself ever mention that he took Ggio's Vega out of the star Vega like he did with Orihime? Because it seems nothing related to him. Furthermore, Vega is a common surname in Spain, and since Arrancar names are Spanish-based, it would make more sense to me that he took the name from there. Lia Schiffer 04:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Don't most names have no relationship to the person themselves? Uryu, Hiyori, Shinji, and Chad? Gold3263301 05:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Agreeing with the fact that Vega is simply a common Spanish surname. Either way, it's dependant on personal opinion and therefore most likely falls under the category of junk trivia, if I'm not mistaken? --Nisshoku 16:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :You are correct. That was a junk trivia and I have now removed it. Indeed, both the trivia were junk as we decided that very few people find the "only something" remotely useful. Tinni 16:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Power This is for the decision on Ggio's power level, Captain or Lieutenant? I would say "He seemed to be on par with Soifon, untill she stopped holding back, then he was no match." so it seems about lieutenant level to me. Anyone have any complaints or comments? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 17:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree with that; with the possible exception of Poww, all of Baraggan's fraccion appeared to be of that level.[[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 17:36, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been reverting the edit because you can't really compare Ggio to a lieutenant if he never was locked into combat with one. The closest he got to that was when he was going to blast Omaeda with his Cero, which is interrupted by Soifon before it was fired. It leads one to question what level he is if not captain or lieutenant, but calling him lieutenant level is leaning into speculation. Calling him a captain-level is also wrong, I agree, but we have to do this in a way that doesn't lead into speculation. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I shortened the description considerably to "As a Fraccion, Ggio has high spiritual power". While it can probably be worded better, this eliminates the inaccuracies of saying he's on par with a captain, and it does not go into the speculation that he's on par with a lieutenant. If anyone can word it better than that without leading into the error of the previous statement, or going into speculation, then go ahead, but this change needed to be made, so it wouldn't be incorrect or speculative. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Ggio can be considered in between a Lieutenant and Captain level. Stronger than a lieutenant, but weaker than a captain. Although Soifon was holding back, even at that level, she was considered strong by Omaeda(he couldn't tell she's holding back, despite witnessing Soifon's fights several time before), so we could consider she was holding back to a level of a Lieutenant. Ggio managed to overpower her at that level. Omaeda also remarks that Ggio is tough, and despite Omaeda being somewhat incompetent, he at least should know how to categorize an opponent's power. Even if Ggio is powerful, categorizing him at Captain or Lieutenant level will always be inaccurate and speculative, hence why it was changed. Also we can't know how much Sui-feng was holding back or at what "level" she was holding back, again, that's speculation. She just said she was holding back, so she wasn't fighting at top form, that's all we can know about it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that there needs to be a proper discussion about this. Sui Feng was definately NOT holding back at the beggining of the fight. She had severe problems trying to deal with Ggio before he released, we saw that when she was thrown about by him. I also think back to what Omaeda said. Sui Feng is far too proud to pretend to lose, so even if she was to hold back, I can see her lowering her level that much. Ggio was most definately the most powerful of Baraggan's Fraccion, except for possibly Poww. He was the last one left alive after all. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 15:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok this is a needless argument. To say that Ggio was anything other then as powerful as a lieutenant is not a supportive argument. At most he is as powerful as the most powerful lieutenant without a bankai. Omaeda is not the the expert about his captain as much as some are portraying him to be if so, she wouldn't have had to teach him about being an assassin the whole battle as she was doing, he wouldn't have annoyed her the whole time he would know better, and he would have at least known about her bankai, which she kept from him. So no using Omeada's words when he was surprised or didn't know most of what she was doing is not viable. The fact is she said she was pretending the fact that she could have ended the battle quickly is evident by her ending the battle when she got serious. Just like when Poww faced a serious opponent (a captain) he got beat too. To assume otherwise is giving more credit where it isn't due. Last i checked the general rule is to the victor goes the spoils and the victory was clearly in Soifon's favor who went from getting thrown around to easily defeating him as if it wasn't a thing. Anything more should be handled on a forum. The discussion is closed. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 17:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) soifon? anyone wanna mentioned that he actually ''looks a bit like Soifon?--Dusk-sama (対談) 11:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Junk Trivia. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) english va where did the info on his voice actor come from?--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 21:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Probably nowhere, which is why I took it down. Since Ggio didn't premiere in the dub yet, any assumptions like that aren't going to stick around if the editor-in-question does not explain where he/she got that information. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Then did someone explain where the evidence is? Because on his page, it says he is played by Sam Riegal. Truth?? KiteiItachi (talk) 15:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) That is what Lemursrule our Dub expert says.-- It's not Sam Riegel. It's Tony Oliver. If like me you've seen all episodes of Eureka Seven you'll know this.Jade Cooper (talk) 19:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper As I tell you every time, take it up with Lemurs, she is the expert.-- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryFxm7Hf8A4 Tony Oliver voices Sorata in X and he is the character who scrubs the floor in the first scene. Sorata almost has Vega's voice but you can clearly hear the resemblance.Jade Cooper (talk) 05:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Incorrect Translations... The Spanish on this page is.. let's say incorrect. And even the MAIN English word in his powers is completely wrong. - Estoque is Spanish for "Estoc", the sword (words don't end in "C" in Spanish.) - An ESTOC is NOT a RAPIER. It is a LONGSWORD. Translating it as rapier is wildly and completely incorrect. - Cero is Spanish for "Zero". - Hierro is Spanish for "Iron". - Sonido is Spanish for "Sound". - Tigre Estoque is NOT Spanish for "Tiger Estoc" (an estoc with tiger-like properties) but instead "Estoc Tiger" (a tiger with estoc-like properties). - Misil Diente is NOT Spanish for "Missile Tooth" (a tooth that is like a missile) but instead "Tooth Missile" (a missile that is like a tooth). Nookleer7 (talk) 04:40, September 23, 2014 (UTC)